


Hell's Companion

by foxymoley



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Castiel (Supernatural), Hellhound Dean, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22198534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxymoley/pseuds/foxymoley
Summary: This is for saltnhalo's birthday!It's hard to write for someone so talented but I scoured PB for any prompts she had shown an interest in and apparently she 'needed this'! Lol So here we are!Prompt by Sky:You’ve heard of witch!cas and familiar!dean now consider this upgrade to demon!cas and hellhound!dean - hellhounds, of course, having a secret human form in this au.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 13
Kudos: 80





	Hell's Companion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saltnhalo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltnhalo/gifts).



"Dean." Cas' quiet voice crooned. "Leave the poor demon alone."

The huge dog lifted his paws away from the shoulders of the young man he had pinned to the wall and whined. 

"I know, love, but he can't talk if he's dead now can he?" 

Cas rose gracefully from his onyx throne to stand next to his faithful hellhound, smiling softly as he stroked his giant, leathery head tenderly. 

The demon previously pinned, relaxed minutely, the movement drawing Cas' attention with a snap of his head, eyes flicking black. Dean growled low and dangerous. 

"Now, why don't you tell me what you know?" 

* * *

Cas stepped back, wiping his hands delicately on a handkerchief, as he admired his work. "That was…fruitful." He waved a hand at the remains and they burst into flame. Without looking at his underlings, he turned to leave. "See that I'm not disturbed."

The massive hellhound led the way to Cas' chambers, pushing heavy, oaken doors open with a single paw. Once alone, Cas sighed and rubbed his face, slumping down on his stupid, ostentatious bed. 

"I hate this, Dean." He shed his jacket, losened his tie. "Why the Heaven couldn't Sam have just taken the job, huh? It was his damn destiny." A truly horrific noise signalled Dean's change from Hell beast to Hell spawn and the man rubbed Cas' shoulders. 

"Abdication for love is a bitch, Cas. We're just lucky that I can hide in plain sight." Dean kissed the top of his husbands head and Cas reached up to hold Dean's hand to his chest. 

"I wish you didn't have to." Cas sighed and kissed Dean's palm. 

Not for the first time, Cas lamented the infernal rule of the Crown's romantic celibacy. He felt marginally better when Dean's hands slipped further down his chest, chasing the buttons of his shirt, deftly popping them open while mouthing at his neck. 

"It's worth hiding, Angel." Cas scoffed at the ironic nickname. "To have this." 

"Mmm." Cas hummed as Dean swung a leg over his lap. "True, but not forever. We'll figure something out." 

"We always do."


End file.
